You Kill Me (In A Good Way)
by Mobilebandslash
Summary: Kellic one shot; Vic's just arrived back from touring with Pierce The Veil, and Kellin has one extreme surprise for Vic, but will Vic accept it? Gay / KellinQuinn/VicFuentes / ManXMan / Rated M for Lemon content. Don't like don't read.


**Okay Guys, here's a Kellic one shot for y'all while i'm writing a new story. Ever read Stormbreaker? It's based on it, with tons and tons of characters, but that's all i'm tellin' ya! So y'all gotta wait til' its done, so in the meantime, I'll publish some one/two-shots to keep y'all distracted :) I don't know how long it'll take, but I will finish it...eventually ^'.'^. Hehe, have fun friends :D *Cherry 3***

* * *

Kellin ran around Vic's apartment, making sure it was perfect for his arrival. Vic was Away touring with his band, Pierce The Veil. Kellin was sad he couldn't go with. He was really ill the first 2 months, but Vic is expected to arrive, at any point today, and Kellin, want's to come out to Vic, tell him his feelings, and his love for him, although he probably won't understand. He heard a car pulling up outside...

"Oh shit!" Kellin muttered. He quickly scampered behind the sofa, wanting to surprise Vic when he came in. Kellin spent this last week, sorting out Vic's apartment, and also bought one or two things for him. Kellin was excited, but now, extremely nervous. He heard the door click open, and click shut. "Woah" Vic stammered. Kellin peeked from behind the sofa, hoping that Vic didn't see him yet. Vic had his suitcase in one hand and...Wait what did Vic have in his other hand. A cat? A kitten? What? Since when did Vic like cats? Weird, oh well...Who cares.

Kellin shuffled further behind the sofa, hoping that Vic wouldn't hear. He heard a light drop on the floor, Vic must have put the kitten down. Kellin looked around quickly, not daring to move, wanting to surprise Vic. But he guessed it wouldn't happen. The kitten found him and ran towards him, meowing loudly. "AH-Oww!" Kellin Whimpered. Vic retraced where the kitten had scampered off to. "Kellin?" Vic chuckled, looking at Kellin, the Kitten had climbed up and over his shoulders, and planted itself on his head, nestling in his hair. "Surprise" Kellin murmured. Vic laughed softly. Kellin's heart made tumble salts in his chest, knowing he had to tell him soon, before he'd lose control with his feelings. "Vic? P-Please get this furry turd off my head?" Kellin chuckled dryly. Vic smirked, walking to Kellin, starting to untangle the mischievous Kitten from Kellin's chocolate locks. Vic was less than an inch from his face, feeling his warm, calm breath against his lips. If Kellin' dared to move ever so slightly, they're lips would be touching. But he knew he couldn't do that. Vic giggled softly, looking into Kellin's eyes.

"All Done!" Vic said softly, noticing a slight pain in Kellin's half hearted smile. "Kellin?" Vic asked. Kellin stared into Vic's dark airy eyes, they we're truly beautiful. A tear strayed it's way down Kellin's cheek. "Kellin? What's wrong?" Vic asked. Kellin just shook his head. Kellin wanted to tell Vic, but he was just too nervous.

"You wouldn't understand" Kellin whimpered. Vic looked at him, confused and full of worry. "Kellin? I'm you're best friend, of course i'd understand! No matter how weird,strange or hurtful it is, that's why im here! To listen to you, to help you" Vic quoted. Kellin shook his head once again. "It doesn't matter" Kellin sighed. Vic frowned. "Why can't i know? It does matter, you're obviously hurt or hurting from it, please tell me Kellin" Vic whimpered. "VIC YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, ITS HARD, ITS NOT NICE, DO YOU REALLY WANT TO FUCKING KNOW?" Kellin raised his voice, making poor Vic flinch a little. But Vic just nodded intently, listening to what Kellin had to say. Kellin sighed, in slight frustration, but also he was extemely nervous. He doesn't know how Vic would react. What if he hated him forever? Wait,he'd never do that, he's his best friend!

"Fine, Truth, Or Dare?" Kellin questioned. "How's that gonna-"

"Just pick, truth or dare, you'd find out either way" Kellin moaned. Vic looked at him, completely dumb-founded. Confused as hell, but he just went along with it.

"Okay then, Dare!" Vic giggled. Vic had no idea, or that's what Kellin thought. Kellin hesitated for a second, looking out of the window, Letting the suns raise light his pale skin up. He was utterly beautiful. Vic smirked at the light, lighting up Kellin's skin.

"I dare you..To Kiss Me" Kellin said nervously. Vic grinned, walking towards Kellin once again, Pressing his lips to Kellins. Placing his hands on his hips. Vic licked Kellins bottom lip, and Kellin allowed him to enter, their lips worked in unison for a few minutes. Kellin was enjoying this, but for all he knows, it could mean nothing.

Kellin broke off the kiss. Vic smirked. "So?" Vic said. Not phased at all, quite pleased actually, which left Kellin confused. "Listen, Vic, these last few months have been traumatizing,confusing and lustful. Iv'e fallen for you, okay? Iv'e fallen head over heels for you, and I hate it. I knew I was different, but I didn't want to label myself. But now i'm labeled a gay, or i'm labeled gay to you anyway. Vic i don't even know what to do, I love you so fucking much, but it's all fucked up" Kellin opened up to Vic. Vic blushed slightly. "I love you too Kellin" Vic murmured truthfully. Kellin went completely wide eyed, and stared at Vic. "Y-You what?" Kellin stammered. "You heard me, I love you too" Vic said softly. "W-wow. I don't even know what t-to say..." Kellin stuttered. "You don't have to say anything" Vic whispered, Wrapping his arms around Kellin, Kissing his cheek softly.

Kellin slowly moved, so him and Vic we're less than an inch apart. Feeling Vic's breath against his tear moistened lips, wanting Vic's lips on his once again. Wresting his hand's on Vic's hips. Kellin stared into Vic's beautiful eyes, wishing he could do the same every day. Vic closed the tiny gap between them. Working their lips together, softly. Kellin licked Vic's bottom lip, wanting permission to enter. Vic opened his mouth slowly, to tease Kellin, but Kellin simply, pushed through his teeth, caressing his tongue with his own. Loving the taste of Vic. He tasted like raspberries, Mint and chocolate. It was lovely. Their tongues started to wrestle each other. Vic slowly leaded Kellin to his bedroom, neither of them breaking the kiss. They softly landed on Vic's bed with a quiet thump. Kellin soon rolled on top of Vic, making him a little more excited. Kellin broke the kiss, and looked into Vic's eyes for a few seconds. "You sure you want to do this?" Kellin asked softly. Vic nodded, smiling softly, pecking Kellin's lips. Kellin kissed Vic's lips once more, sucking on his bottom lip.

Kellin planted soft kisses down the side of Vic's neck, finding the sensitive spots. Kellin sucked, and softly bit down on one of those spots, leaving a small bruise, and Vic made a noise he'd never heard him make before, but it was a beautiful noise, and Kellin wanted to hear it again, and again."Mmmh...K-Kell...mmm Kellin" Vic moaned. Kellin giggled softly.

Kellin kissed his chin softly. And slowly removed Vic's shirt, and then his own. Kissing down his neck again, each time, getting lighter, and lighter, making Vic gasp for air. Kellin could feel Vic getting turned on, literally. Kellin kissed along his collar bone, slowly, and softly, kissing down his chest. He flicked one of Vic's pecks lightly, then replacing his finger with his mouth. Softly nibbling on the delicate skin, flicking it with his tongue, Vic's moans progressed. And got louder. Kellin smirked. "Kell, KELLIN! Aghh..Mmmh" Vic moaned again, loudly. Vic's hands snaked down Kellin's sides, skimming the skin softly, making Kellin pant lightly. Vic hooked his hand around the top of Kellin's skinny jeans. He looked up at Kellin, kissing his lips lightly, Kellin nodded. Vic undid his skinny jeans, slowly, and skimming his hand across Kellin's rather hard member. Kellin kicked his skinny's onto the floor, Making Vic giggle. Vic removed his own, grinning at Kellin.

Vic slipped his hand down Kellin's boxers, gripping his member softly. "Ahh..mmh..Vii.." Kellin moaned. Kellin groaned a few more times, Vic smirked as he began to thrust Kellin, getting faster, and Kellin's moans escalated. Vic placed his lips onto Kellin's, he tried to enter with his tongue, but Kellin was being stubborn. Vic removed his hand, and hooked his fingers around Kellin's boxers. Soon both men we're completely naked, hot, and sweaty. Vic attempted another entrance, but Kellin still denied. Vic thrusted his hips. Making Kellin gasp, which was a golden opportunity to sink his tongue into his mouth. Kellin pulled away, grinning at the beautiful mess beneath him. "You ready?" Kellin whispered softly, Vic nodded in approval. Kissing him on the lips one more time. Kellin circled his entrance softly, before inserting a digit. Thrusting it in, and out. Scissoring it. Vic winced at the strange sensation, but got used to it. But then, Kellin hit that spot, making Vic scream. Kellin loved that sound, so much. Kellin insterted a second, and then a third digit, making Vic scream again and again. "You're so fucking beautiful Vic" Kellin whispered softly. Kissing Vic on the lips.

He positioned himself by Vic's opening, softly and slowly, pushed his member inside of him. Trying his best not to hurt him. Kellin started to rock him slowly. He moaned again and again. "Uh...mmh..Ahh. Vi-vic..mmh" Kellin moaned. Vic moaned again, and again. Wrapping his legs around Kellin's waist whilst they rocked back and fourth. "Agh...K...Kell..Eh..KELLIN!" Vic screamed in pleasure. His eyes squeezing shut. Kellin kissed his lips softly, before placing his hand on Vic's rock hard member, and started to thrust it. Vic moaned louder and louder, as well as Kellin.

Kellin's thrusts began to speed up, feeling his orgasm rising. "F-fuck...V-Vic.." Kellin moaned again. Kissing his neck. Sucking on it, leaving an evident hickey. "Kellin, KELLIN N-N-Nuh-Noo, Ke-Kellin I-I I-M Gonna.." Vic screamed, and came all over his and Kellin's stomachs. Kellin came shortly after, sighing softly, panting. A course of warm stickiness was released into Vic, and both him and Kellin moaned softly. Kellin pulled out softly. Kellin laid next to his new lover, and stared into his eyes. "T-That was amazing.." Vic whispered. "You we're amazing" Kellin whispered. Kissing Vic on the lips softly, but passionately. Kellin wrapped his arms around Vic's waist, never wanting to let go. "Be mine?" Kellin whispered. Vic giggled softly. "Always" Vic whispered. Kellin kissed his lover on the cheek softly. Vic nuzzled his head into the crook of Kellin's neck. Kissing it softly, before falling into a gentle but deep slumber, and Kellin soon followed...


End file.
